A neverending love
by Deidara's Hina-Hime
Summary: Hinata has killed her family, Pein orders Sasori and Deidara to go pick up Hinata. I can't write summery's, but please read
1. Chapter 1

A neverending love

Sasori and Hinata

dont like the pairing, don't read.

Sasori's P.O.V

Akasuna No Sasori felt Paralyzed. He sat in a tree, below him a girl about 16 was training. Normally Sasori wouldn't care or pay attention to someone like her who still remained tied to a village. Heck, he didn't pay attention to anyone. He merely lived his eternal life fulfilling his missions as an S-ranked criminal, and actually noticing a girl, who seemed as weak as the girl now, was well weird for him. Truth was, he found her actually quite artistic.

The girl had beautiful raven colored hair to her waist. Her pale creamy eyes looked as if they had suffered many years of hurt and pain, her skin, so pale almost translucent, shone in the warm midday sun. She huffed and sighed as she trained. Her hands, so graceful, looked like artist hands.

Sasori's rusty colored eyes followed her every move. Cherishing and memorizing every big or little move she made. She seemed so graceful and fragile. _I could break her so easily. But why don't I want to? _The question puzzled Sasori.

"Hina-Chan!" A blond haired boy came running up to her a big grin on his face. He had whisker like markings on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. Sasori scowled. He reminded him of the brat, Deidara.

Deidara was Sasori's partner in Akatsuki and was a total nuisance. He dared insult Sasori's art all the time. Deidara thought art was a bang, as in his explosive bombs. Deidara was an ex-terrorist bomber from Iwa.

The girl blushed. "Naruto-Kun?" She answered shyly.

"Hinata, do you want to go get lunch with me at Ichiraku's?" The boy, apparently named Naruto asked, rubbing the back off his blond head.

"S-sure" Blushing the girl, named Hinata, stepped forward with him and they took off.

Whispering under his breath, Sasori cursed._ Such a beauty, wasted on that boy. The nine tailed fox. _Sasori scowled and with that he disappeared.

Hinata's P.O.V

Naruto pigged out. Although she found it kinda cute, it was kinda embarrassing. She had a weird feeling. She was still trying to figure out the weird feeling she had back when she was training. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. It scared her.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hinata turned to see Sakura Haruno running towards them.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura hugged Naruto. Hinata felt her heart drop.

"Crazy thing, Naruto, I was just thinking about my life and about Sasuke and I realized that I actually love you." Sakura smiled. Naruto's face lit up. Hinata felt her heart break.

"Really?! Because I love you too!" Naruto turned to Hinata. "You don't mind do you Hinata?" He dropped the Hina-Chan. Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head. Then Naruto ran off with Sakura and Hinata burst into tears.

Slowly Hinata walked home.

_**SLAP!**_

The sound echoed through the Hyuga mansion. Hinata's head lowered. Hiashi stood above her, towering over her small form.

"You are a disgrace! I can't believe your worthless mother had YOU for a daughter! You're weak! You will never be the heir!" He screamed. Hinabi, her little sister, stood beside her father and smirked. Hinata's eyes widen at what her father had just said. She looked up from under her lashes.

"How dare you." She mumbled. Hiashi raised his hand to smack her again. Hinabi's grin grew, but as Hiashi swung, Hinata's hand shot up and caught his. He gasped. Hinata raised her head. He eyes were filled with hate.

"How dare you curse mother like that!" She twisted Hiashi's wrist.

"Uhhhh!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees. Hinabi screamed for her father. Hinata turned her gaze to Hinabi. Hinabi backed away. Hinata pulled out a kunai and tossed it carelessly at her little sister. It hit her heart. Hinata had been practicing and was better then. Hinabi dropped to the floor. Hinata finished her off. Then moved slowly at her father.

"You don't want to do this. You'll regret it." He yelled. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm tired of taking all your abuse all these years. You never cared for me. Why wouldn't I WANT to do this?" She shook her head a grin finding its way to her face. As he tried to scramble away Hinata grabbed his long brown hair. She pulled his head back.

"It's over." She stated. Then she slit his throat. His blood sprayed everywhere, and splatted on her face. Dropping him she turned to kill the rest of the clan. _I'll leave Neji to live, But only because he was the only nice one. _

Neji was out on a mission. He had no idea that his loving cousin was carelessly slaughtering her own clan.

Sasori's P.O.V

_Click, click, snap, click._

Sasori was working on his puppet. His types of art were these puppets.

"Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked.

"What is it, brat?" Sasori replied concentrating on his puppet.

"Like my artistic design? I just made it from my C3 chakra. Isn't it beautiful? It will be even more so after it explodes, hm" Deidara was grinning. Sasori could tell.

"I have no interest in your art, Brat. I don't see how you could actually call it _art_. Art is forever. Art is eternal. Art is certainly NOT you're… _creations_ as you call them." Deidara frowned.

_Click, snap, click, click, whoosh, BOOM_

Sasori frowned. Deidara he'd just exploded the…_creation_ he had just made.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori stood. Deidara backed away like a frightened little kid. Apparently, a mad Sasori was a VERY scary thing. Sasori advanced on Deidara. Scared, Deidara searched franticly for a place to hide but unfortunately for him the Akatsuki bedrooms didn't offer much hiding places or cover.

About a fraction of a second later cold hard hands wrapped around DeiDara's neck. He turned his head to see a very angry Sasori trying to strangle him. Deidara tried uneffortlessly to release himself but with each passing second he was losing precious air.

"Sasori, let go of Deidara." Sasori's hands released Deidara and Deidara fell to the floor gasping for breath. Slowly he turned his head to look at his savoir. Pein stood in the doorway.

"You two have a mission. I need you two to go to Konoha and pick up this new criminal. She murdered her clan. She is right now escaping Konoha under cover. So wait for her. Take her by force if you must." Pein handed Sasori a picture of the girl. His eyes widened. _It's the girl I saw training the other day! She murdered her clan? Maybe she wasn't so weak after all._ Sasori turned and stalked towards the door. Deidara slowly trailed behind, quiet as to not disturb Sasori, for he did not want to get strangled again.

They gathered their things and set out for Konoha.

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata stalked towards the Konoha gates. Not one tear for her family escaped her eyes. Her heart had frosted over with ice, for those fools' years ago.

She had spent days dreaming of how and when to kill them all, except Neji. Neji was the only nice one. He often saved her from getting beat by her father. But when he went away for mission's nothing stopped Hiashi. This time Hiashi had gone too far. Insulting Hinata's mother was not ok to Hinata. He could upset, yell hit Hinata all he wanted but when the yelling reached insulting her mother, things slipped. This time Hinata had finally done it. She was rid of them.

"Hinata stop!" Hinata spun around to see Kiba and Shino standing there. Hurt clouded their eyes.

"What." Hinata responded in a bored tone.

"How could you slaughter them like that? Leaving Neji alone! He doesn't even know it yet! Now you're leaving us?! You're becoming a criminal?! Why." Kiba started yelling.

"They beat me every day that Neji wasn't here to protect me. They went too far, I snapped. Neji gets to keep his life because he was the only nice one. He'll find out soon enough. I bet he won't even care. Why wouldn't I leave? If I stay here I'll be trialed and executed. Better to be a criminal than dead, really. Hopefully I'll become an S-class criminal!" With that Hinata spun around without even a goodbye and disappeared. Reappearing by the gates of Konoha, she took one last look at the village that had betrayed her and stepped into her new criminal life.

Approximately one mile away from the leaf Hinata heard movement. Turning in all directions she saw nothing but when she turned back to face ahead, two people were standing there. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them._ Akatsuki. _Hinata thought.

One was taller with blond hair, and blue eyes. His hair was fringed over his left eye. He had beautiful deep blue eyes. He looked about 18.

The second was shorter than the first. He had short fiery red hair, and beautiful rusty colored eyes. He looked about 18 also.

The red-haired one held out his hand, as if for Hinata to take it. Then he spoke. The words that poured out of his mouth were venomously sweet. Hinata found herself dazed.

"Come," He spoke, "We are in need of someone like you in Akatsuki."

Hinata felt herself stepping forward. She reached her hand out to take his.

Sasori's P.O.V

Her hand touched his. Sasori felt his heart speed up. He hadn't felt his heart beat this fast in 13 years.

Sasori was approximately 30 years old. But having a puppet body had its advantages. Sasori appeared 18 years old. He was strong and wise. In his collection of battle puppets he had over 100 puppets, including the one he used to use as his vessel, he no longer used it as his body though.

He felt her fingers link with his. Nervous, he pulled his hand away. From the corner of his eyes, Sasori saw her look up at him confusingly. He refused to turn his head to look at her. Sadly she lowered her head. Deidara leaned over.

"Look's like she wants to get to know you, hmm"

"Shut up brat. You wouldn't know anything of relationships."

"Danna, that's not fair! I do too!"

"All you think you know is art. Which you don't even know, so technically you don't know anything."

Hinata just stared at the two.

"hmph." Deidara looked away.

"We'll set up camp here." Sasori sighed.

Deidara gathered firewood with lightning speed. Sasori set up sleeping bags, but unfortunately, there was only two.

"Deidara, how come there's only two sleeping bags?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"Oh did I only pack two? Sorry, my bad." Deidara snickered. "Looks like you two should share one." Deidara grinned then turned back to his work.

Sasori stole a glance at the girl. She was blushing and looking down.

"You know if Pein didn't want her to become an Akatsuki member, I would let her die of cold." Sasori stated.

"Right," Deidara rolled his eyes. "But your gonna share"

"Apparently." Sasori said snottily.

Then Sasori walked over to a bag and slid in it. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

Sasori felt the girl sliding in next to him, her body was cold, Sasori could think of only one way to keep her warm, but that would mean major harassment from Deidara.

Gingerly Sasori rolled over and wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame. He could hear snickering from the blond who was building a fire but at least the girl stopped shivering.

Sasori's eyes widened as he felt the girls arms wrap around his waist. He felt a sensation overcome him from her holding him.

Certainly he couldn't be in love with her. He had only been watching her for about a month before today.

Her head layed against his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Look at that!" A voice cut through Sasori's sleep.

"I know! They just went to bed like that last night, hmm." That voice was Deidara for sure.

Sasori opened his eyes noticing he was holding something he looked down to see the girl they had to bring back to Akatsuki.

He sat up.

"Hey Sasori, have fun last night?"

Sleepily, Sasori looked over to identify the voice. It was Tobi.

"Finally awake?" Tobi asked.

"Don't be a Smart Tobi." Sasori rubbed his eyes.

The sleeping bag moved, Sasori looked back to see the girl sitting up, no doubt from all the talking. She yawned.

At this point Sasori was dying to know her name. He turned and looked into her lavender eyes.

"What's your name?"

Hinata's P.O.V

The words that he spoke were just as venomous as Hinata remembered.

"What's your name?" He asked when he looked back at her. Hinata struggled to keep her cool.

"H-Hinata." She stuttered out. He gave her a quick smile and faced away.

"Awww Sasori cares! Hmm!" The blond said. Sitting by him was a man in all black wearing an orange mask.

"Shut up, Brat!" The man hissed.

"Deidara-Sempai Does not have to shut up." The masked man noted. Hinata quickly stored the blond's name, Deidara, to her mind. The kind red haired one was named Sasori.

"Don't call me Sempai, Tobi!" Deidara grew angry.

Another name to be added to Hinata's mind.

"Don't listen to them." Sasori explained. "They are both idiots. They fight all the time."

Hinata nodded. She couldn't help but to grow dreamy at his voice.

Slowly Sasori stood, brushing of his cloak he helped Hinata up, and they began on the long journey to the Akatsuki lair.

"Wait!! Hmm!" Deidara and Tobi struggled to catch up.

This is my first story, so please review and give me tips if nessesary. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 3

A never-ending Love

Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! I know I know I repeted the first chappy! But it was an accident.

Sasori's P.O.V

Sasori frowned as Deidara and Tobi ran behind Sasori and Hinata.

The girl's lavender eyes were dull with sleep. She looked straight ahead in a trance-like state.

This made Sasori feel guilty that all of the yelling and fighting that he had taken part in was what had woke her up this morning. Evidently it was all Deidara and Tobi's fault. If they had not been talking about how Sasori let the girl sleep next to him, Sasori wouldn't have woke up and Hinata wouldn't be tired now.

Sasori snapped out of his thought to see a kunai flying straight at Hinata, and she was too tired to dodge. He had to move quickly. He pushed Hinata out of the way.

**THUNK!**

The kunai hit Sasori's leg. He brought down his hand and pulled it out.

His fingers wrapped around a piece of paper.

"What's it say, Danna?" The blond immediately piped up. Hinata looked wide eyed. Slowly she stood and brushed herself off.

Sasori slowly pulled the paper off of the Kunai knife and began to read it aloud.

"'we know who you are. Don't think that making it through this forest will be easy.'" Sasori looked angry. They had figured out that they were Akatsuki escorting a soon-to-be member to the headquarters already?

"T-They know already?" Sasori turned to see Hinata looking at him with wide eyes. Tobi and Deidara's eyes went wide.

"Awwwwww! Hina-Himi has such a cute voice!" They said together. Sasori ignored his growing anger.

"They know don't they?" Hinata asked her voice was soft and sweet.

Sasori only nodded. Feeling dazed by her voice.

"Let's go on." Sasori took the first step, and Hinata followed. Deidara and Tobi, dazed by Hinata's lovely voice, trailed behind Hinata.

Hinata's P.O.V

Truth was Hinata was terrified. I mean almost anyone would at least be surprised about a kunai flying through the air instantly and almost nailing them in the head. And on top of that someone knew that they were Akatsuki transporting a soon-to-be member.

"Sasori-Danna, Kakuzu said that she was going to meet us at the end of the forest. Hmm."

"Assuming we get through the forest" Tobi replied.

"Hey, Shut it Brat number two!" Sasori turned around angrily. "I'm trying to think of a way to get through this damned forest! And I cant do that when you two are bickering and complaining the whole fucking time! It makes it so hard to concentrate when you two fight so just shut up!" Sasori's face was red.

Hinata took a step back. It was clear to her that Sasori-sama needed to cool off.

"Well okay! Jeez, hmm." Deidara walked towards a stream. Sasori went back to thinking, Tobi started snickering.

"Tobi, Shut up!" Sasori said with out turning.

"Sorry, Danna" The masked man said through giggles.

Then a Hinata say what Tobi was snickering about. Deidara stood behind Sasori with a bucket of water.

"Danna, you need to cool off." Deidara said. Sasori turned just as Deidara dumped the water on his head.

Hinata giggled quietly to herself. Sasori was so mad she could swear she saw steam rising from his dripping head.

"Dei, you better run." Hinata whispered. Deidara hid behind Tobi, But Tobi swiftly moved aside as Sasori tackled the blond and beat him sense less.

Hinata shook her head. _Will he ever learn?_

ok thanx sorry it was so short please review! I like all the ideas you guys are giving me! Oh and here's a little something for Shadow Owl.

Shadow Owl, I will make Kakuzu friends with Hinata! ;)


	3. Chapter 4

Here's the third chappy

Here's the third chappy! Enjoy!

Sasori's P.O.V

Deidara was indeed pissed at Sasori. The older puppet had tackled Deidara and beat him sense-less.

Not like Sasori cared or anything. He could care less if the blond was mad at him. His only concern was to get out of this dreaded forest. He glared straight ahead as if figuring a way to get through the forest without Hinata getting harmed, which in fact, was exactly what he was doing.

Something hit Sasori on the head.

"Stop hitting me, brat."

"It's not me I swear Danna!" Deidara whined.

Plunk.

Another 'something' hit him on the head.

"Deidara knock it off, I'm trying to think."

"It's not me, hmm! Nut's are hitting you on the head not me!"

"So the nuts are hitting me on their own."

"Apparently!" Deidara stomped ahead of the group, clearly mad.

"Deidara watch out!" Hinata screamed.

Deidara dodged to the side just in time. Shurikan clunked into the tree nearby.

"So you dodged my attack?" The group looked up to see a group of three ninja rested on a tree branch. The leader had flaming red hair fanned out around her shoulders. Her gold eyes gleamed in the sun.

The next was a tall strongly built man with black hair, and emerald eyes. He carried a giant sword and hate clouded his eyes.

The third was skinny and short. He had light brown hair and black eyes. He looked bored.

"Why wouldnt we? I mean were Akatsuki. S-ranked criminals." Sasori said annoyed.

The leader of the ninja group jumped down. She clapped her hands. "I'm impressed."

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hinata stood. Watching the ninja deep in conversation, Hinata tried to think of a way to attack. The leader lowered herself into a fighting stance. The others on her squad followed suit.

"It looks as if your 'guest' is going to make a move soon." The red head said.

_How could she possibly know that?!_ Hinata thought as she too lowered into her fighting stance. Acctivating her family trait the Byakugan she rushed towards the leader.

"Hinata! Stop!" Sasori reached for her but missed as Hinata swiftly dodged and struck the girls chest. But the girl didnt move. Her teamates reached towards Hinata but the red head motioned them off.

"Go ahead. I'll meet with you shortly." She ordered. The two nodded as they took off ahead.

Facing back towards Hinata the woman quickly gripped her neck, lifting Hinata up.

"Your to weak to join the organization." She sqoze Hinata's thin neck.

The next second The woman felt a sharp peircing pain in her upper back. Dropping Hinata she spun around to see that the red headed puppeter had sommoned a puppet and stabbed her in the back with poison. She lurched forward only to be stopped by sharp pain rushing through her body.

"I wouldnt move if I were you. Moving only make's the poison spread faster." Sasori grinned.

"D-Damn you." The woman struggled over those words before she collapsed to the ground.

"Tobi, your useless, carry the body." Sasori motioned towards the body as he stored away his puppet.

"I dont like to be treated like that!" Tobi whined.

"I dont give a damn what you like. Carry the body." Sasori cursed at him. Groaning Tobi lifted the body over his sholder.

"Ok lets go." Then Sasori picked up Hinata bridal style.

Hinata could feel herself being lifted. Slowly she drifted into Unconcesness.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

All Sasori could hear was Tobi's whining from having to carry the body.

"Why do I have to do it! This sucks. Why couldnt Deidara do it!"

"Obviosly because Danna favors me more than you. hmm."

"Not true!"

"It is too true, hmm!"

"SHUT UP! I dont 'Favor' any of you! You two are both equally annoying and you two need to shut up!" Sasori yelled.

Deidara and Tobi stopped dead in there tracks. An angry Sasori is very Scary.

"We have to meet Kakuzu. I doubt he likes to be kept waiting. So come on." Sasori started walking again.

"He's probably just counting his money." Deidara mumbled.

"I bet he's crying over a penny that a crow probably stole!" Tobi burst out in laughter as he walked.

Sasori ignored the brats. They were starting to get very annoying.

** Kakuzu's p.o.v**

"COME BACK YOU STUPID BIRD!!' Kakuzu ran after a crow. The crow swallowed.

Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that bird swallow. First it decided to sneak up on him and scare him to death, then it stole his penny, now it swallowed it! Kakuzu sat down and had a fit.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 5

Here's the forth chappy

Here's the forth chappy! I hope you enjoy! I'm glad you all like my story.

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata was in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. She had concluded a few things, every time she woke. One, she was in a warm sleeping bag and a fire was crackling. Two, Sasori-sama was taking care of her. And three each time she woke up and saw Sasori's expression, she was surprised. He looked worried. For sure he had never worried for anyone in his life, because he was an S-class criminal, but Hinata saw it there. Worry clouded his face.

Deidara and Tobi were asleep, Hinata could see them breathing slowly in their own sleeping bags. Sasori turned and walked over to her; he laid a wet cloth on her forehead and stroked her soft cheek. Hinata felt her face heating up. A small blush tinted the Scorpion's cheeks. He imidiatly pulled his hand away, embarrased, he got up and walked to stoke the fire. Soon they would meet with Kakuzu. Hinata sighed and allowed herself to fall into unconciousness. Sasori's P.O.V Sasori stoked the fire. Just moments ago he had stood by Hinata, and he was so close he could smell her intoxicating aroma. It occured to him that, she was slowly winning his heart, peice by peice. Sasori may have a puppet body, but his heart still beat, and she was making it beat faster. Sasori decided he needed sleep. Tomorrow they would meet Kakuzu at the edge of the forest. Slowly he crept to a tree. He would have to sleep in it tonight. Hinata was running a fever, and was badly injured, and there was no way that he was sharing a bed with Deidara or Tobi. Yawning he closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted into the dream realms. In the morning Sasori dropped from the tree. Deidara was cooking fish over the fire that Sasori had left running the whole night. He had carelessly left it running, at least it kept the snow eyed beauty warm. He walked to Hinata, taking the now dry cloth off of her pale forhead he carefully placed his wooden hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. Slowly she stirred, he quickly snatched his hand back, embarrased. She looked up into his rust coloered eyes with her pale snowy ones. Slowly she reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. she leaned up, Sasori could smell her lavender scent and groaned at the sweet smell. She looked into his eyes and slowly, she pressed her lips to his. Sasori's heart stopped, his eyes widened, she pressed her lips against his more passionetly,as if trying to get him to respond. Snapping back to reality he slowly kissed back. Deidara and Tobi gasped in the back ground. Hinata's P.O.V The kiss felt magical to her. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. Sasori kissed back after a while. Hinata could tell that he was surprised. Thanx for reading. Srry it was so short but I'm having my B-day party this week and I dont have much time to type. I'm also not the type to just leave a story sitting there for days. So that's why it's short. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 6

Here's the forth chappy

Here's the fifth chappy! I hope you enjoy! I'm glad you all like my story.

Hinata's P.O.V

Everyone was up. Hinata was fully recovered from her 'experience' with the red headed female ninja she had confronted earlier.

Sasori seemed in a daze. He wouldnt answer to anyone. It seemed he had tuned everything out. He walked around narrowly missing trees, he couldnt walk straight, and when Hinata had asked what was wrong he simple replied, "I'm trying to figure something out."

So the morning was quiet up until,

"Danna! You need to sat something! You have been quiet all morning and it's just not normal! I mean sure it's normal but I would think you would have yelled at me or at least called me a brat by now, Hmm!" Deidara huffed. Sasori just kept walking, he didn't answer; once again portraying that he had tuned everything out.

This worried Hinata and the worry that clouded her mind for the red headed puppeteer only proved to her that she was indeed falling in love with him. More than a few times Sasori had just about walked into a tree, but at last minute turned avoiding the collision.

Hinata couldnt help but wonder if it was her kiss that made him feel like this. Was it her fault?

Sasori's P.O.V

Sasori had been tuning everything out for the last few hours. He hoped that Deidara and Tobi knew where they were going because he was lost in his own thoughts.

Last night Hinata had kissed him passionetly. He was caught off gaurd and was surprised to receive a kiss from someone so delicate as her.

She was like a poison to him. She was in his dreams and thoughts all the time. Sure, he had worked with poison for most of his life but this was something new. She made him feel dizzy, wozzy, he could barely stand straight. This weird feeling for her had accumulated over time deep within him. He thought that this was rather unusual, and decided the best thing to do was to stay away from her, in other words avoid her. Clearly she loved him but he was unsure of how he felt and thought it was best to just stay away.

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata saw a small tear roll down his cheek, but he quickly swiped it away. Assuming something was wrong she piped up;

"Sasori are you ok?" Her voice was filled with concern.

He never answered her. Hinata sadly thought he just needed his own time and he'd be ok. So she left him alone for the time being. Seeing an opening in the forest ahead, she ran for it excited to soon be out of the damp, clamy forest.

"Hinata! I wouldnt run if I were you! When you burst through there you might see something scary!" Tobi called after her. Hinata turned her head and replied,

"I'll be ok! What's gonna happen?!" She said smiling.

"You'd be surprised, Hmm!" Deidara smirked. Hinata turned back around and burst throught the clearing. Smiling to have the sun on her face again. Then she ran into something. She looked up. It wasnt a something, It was a someone.

"H-Hi." Hinata stuttered. A little surprised. The man she had run into was tall and had white hair. He wore his Akatsuki cloak and he wore his scratched Takigakure headband on his forhead.

"Hey! Whatch were your--Um, sorry." The man responded, when he looked at her.

"Hey Whose this fucking Bitch?!" Anouther man responded. He had white hair also but it was slicked back. He had a sythe with three red blades. He wore his cloak of coarse. Hinata cringed at his harsh words.

"Hidan, be nice she's just a girl." The other man said.

"Kakuzu, I couldnt give a damn if she was the al mighty lord of harvest." The man, apperently named Hidan replied angryly.

"Your so racist. Just cause she probably dosnt worship Jashin you gotta be rude." Kakuzu shook his head.

"Yeah, cuz anyone who doesnt worship Jashin is a Whore!" Hidan cussed again. Kakuzu turned to Hinata.

"Dont mind him. I would say his barks worse than his bite, but that's probably not true." He laughed nervously.

Hinata turned to see everyone else emerge from the clearing.

"Soooo Kakuzu, did a crow make off with your money?" Tobi asked snickering. Kakuzu was shaking angryly now.

"WHY YOU!!" He ran after Tobi. "JUST FOR THAT COMMENT YOUR GONNA OWE ME A DOLLAR! YOU HEAR ME!!" He tackled Tobi and they were now caught in a wrestling match.

Sasori stood watching them with a blank expression. Hinata felt sad for Tobi and Sasori. She also discovered she had a new found hate for Hidan.

Thanx for reading! Sorry it took so long to write again! And it killed me to leave my story there! well I hope you all like it so far! I also need help. My friend wants me to write a KimimaroXTemari story but I don't know how I should start it. If you guys could give me Ideas, that'd be great. Oh and Shadow Owl, I turned Thirteen. I don't mind you askin.


	6. Update

I deleted the second chappy cuz It was a repeat of the first

I deleted the second chappy cuz It was a repeat of the first. So now that stupid repeat is gone! Have fun reading the story

Be sure to read the chapter titled chapter 6 it's really chappy 5 because of the repeat but it's new so please read it.


End file.
